De como Percy se enamoró de Audrey
by Mari yuki Taisho
Summary: Prólogo Siempre hay cosas de las que terminamos arrepintiéndonos, no importa qué. Para él, el haberle dado la espalda a su familia por un trabajo e ideales sumamente equivocados era uno de los que, consideraba, sus mayores errores, sin embargo, la llegada de una peculiar joven hace que su mundo quede de cabeza definitivamente.
1. Chapter 1

_**I. Ascenso Frustrado**_

Habían pasado algunos meses tras la guerra, en el ministerio las cosas iban a paso lento algunos trabajadores del mismo habían sido descubiertos como mortifagos y, por tanto, varios puestos del ministerio se encontraban bacantes, libres y listos para ser ocupados por los trabajadores que tanto habían luchado por aumento de salario o escalar puestos, como era el caso de aquel pelirrojo de zapatos pulcramente boleados, pantalón negro con tirantes, camisa blanca pulcramente lavada y planchada, saco negro con una corbata roja que hacia juego con su cabello y, ¿por qué no? una pluma dorada, si, señoras y señores, un ex alumno del afamado colegio Hogwarts que no tenía vergüenza en decir "Yo asistí a Gryffindor y soy un empollón", claro, la mejor imagen del éxito.

A sus veintidós años, Percival Ignatius Weasley veía para si mismo como el éxito se abría paso ante sus ojos con un futuro brillante, tanto, como su mirada bañada en decisión, solo tenía que tocar aquella puerta, la puerta del Ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt, entrar y, ¿cómo no? aceptar su merecido ascenso, aquel sería un paso más, pronto estaría más cerca de ser el siguiente Ministro de Magia Inglés, eso ni dudarlo.

Su madre estará tan orgullosa de él.

Tocó la puerta y tras unos segundos la respuesta del dueño de la oficina llegó a sus oídos.

\- Escuché que desea hablar conmigo, señor Ministro - dijo tan solo entrar a la gran oficina.

\- Oh, si Weasley, te presento a la nueva jefa del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, tu superior, Audrey Savannah O'Donell, viene llegando de Norte América, así que, si no es molestia, muéstrale las oficinas y la ciudad, también necesitamos conseguir ya un departamento o una casa - dijo el ministro.

El estupefacto pelirrojo dejo de escuchar desde la palabra _jefa_ , por los calzones bombachos de Merlín, que alguien se apiade de él y le muestre donde estaba la cámara, que le digan que aquello era solo una estúpida broma de sus hermanos y aquello no era real, que alguien, algún amable sujeto le diga que aquello no era real, que el ministro no había desechado todas las recomendaciones de sus jefes y había puesto a una completa desconocida, a una persona que -estaba seguro- no había trabajado lo que él en SU puesto.

\- ¿Weasley estas escuchando? - definitivamente aquello tenía que ser una puta broma.

\- No se preocupe, señor Ministro, estoy segura que el señor ¿Cómo dijo?, ¿Wright? Escucho todo a la perfección, hasta el más mínimo detalle de lo que usted le acaba de solicitar - declaró la joven castaña frente a él

\- Es Weasley, señorita - refunfuñó, estaba molesto, indignado, mejor dicho, ¿Cómo se atrevía el Ministro a darle SU puesto a aquella chica que, tal parecía, acababa de salir del parvulario?

\- Llámeme por mi nombre si no es molestia, señor Weasley, a pesar de ser su superior no tiene por que ser tan formal que ni mi apellido pronuncie - dijo con notable diversión la joven de ojos verdes, tal parecía que había algo sumamente gracioso que hasta el ministro sonreía, más él no le encontraba nada de gracioso a aquella escena.

\- Como usted desee, señorita Owens

\- Tenemos una de dos, señor ministro, la primera, el señor Weasley no presto atención a sus palabras, o bien, la segunda opción es que esta regresando la broma de hace unos instantes -dijo, mientras miraba a los ojos al pelirrojo frente a ella, verde contra café, diversión contra molestia contenida -, ¿No me había dicho usted, señor ministro, que el señor Percival Ignatius Weasley Prewett no era alguien bromista? - preguntó ahora mirando al ministro.

\- Claramente, parece que alguien se parece más a sus hermanos de lo que aparenta, ahora, si no le molesta, Weasley, acompañe a la señorita O'Donell a conocer nuestras instalaciones y posteriormente siga el listado de pendientes que Penny le ha entregado hacia unos minutos.

Y siguiendo las instrucciones del ministro un enojado Percy guío por todo el ministerio a la recién llegada, para, posteriormente llevarla a conocer el Londres Mágico, pensando en lo molesto que era estar haciéndola de niñero de una chica que seguro no sabía ni que tenía que hacer como nueva jefa de un departamento entero con todo y sub departamentos a su cargo. Tras varios minutos de intensa caminata sin parar y con la joven tratando de sacarle platica, su limite se vio rebasado ante el insistente parloteo de la joven sobre el clima londinense y lo diferente que era a Norte América.

\- Ya, es suficiente, señorita sabelotodo - rezongó -. Usted, en vez de tenerme aquí como su niñero y guía de turista debería estar trabajando, al igual que yo, en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo comportándose como una estúpida colegiala en su primer día de clases - sí, por fin lo había dicho, se sentía bien, se sentía liberado... solo esperaba que aquella liberación no le costara un lugar en las filas del desempleo. Preocupado, busco con la mirada a su supuesta jefa, la cual lo miraba con diversión, ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que la había insultado delante de medio Londres Mágico?, la castaña solo aplaudía mientras una divertida sonrisa se posaba sobre sus labios.

Era definitivo, las mujeres estaban locas.

\- Ya era hora que dijera lo que pensara, Percival, ahora solo le falta perdonarse a usted mismo para perder aquella cara de amargado - sentenció.

De acuerdo, ahora no sabía que pensar.

Habían entrado a un restaurant muggle, idea de la loca de su jefa, por supuesto, manteniéndose en la mesa más alejada que habían encontrado y, a idea de la misma estadounidense, habían iniciado a contarle al otro algunas cosas sobre ellos, como que los motivaba en el trabajo, y cuales habían sido sus inicios, sorprendentemente, ella era menor que él, ¡Merlín que ni siquiera había cumplido los veinte! Era oficial, el ministro había enloquecido.

\- Lo que a ti te molesta, mi querido señor pingüino, es que hasta ahora, tú no te has perdonado - dijo la muchacha, sin siquiera dignarse a mirarlo, tal parecía que su helado era más importante que él y, ¿Por qué ahora lo llamaba "Señor Pingüino"?.

\- ¿Pero qué?, ¿Quién te crees tu para decirme si me he perdonado o no? - gruñó molesto, aquella extraña no le agradaba para nada, la consideraba tan o más chiflada que aquella amiga de sus hermanos, ¿Cómo se llamaba aquella que parecía duendecillo? Oh, cierto, _Runa._

\- Pues fácil, pingüino parlanchín - siguió, si su objetivo era hacerlo enojar, que alguien sea tan amable de avisarle que lo había conseguido -, aquello por lo que tu no te perdonas es por no seguir tus sueños, por no vivir tu vida como tú la hubieras deseado, por no tener algo que relatar a tus futuros hijos, si es que los piensas tener, por cierto, o en dado caso a tus sobrinos - concluyó, mirándolo a los ojos, cafés contra verdes, seriedad contra libertad.

\- ¡Claro que si tengo y he tenido vida e historias que contar, niñata tonta! - se jactó, no dejaría que una chica recién llegada lo tratará de esa forma.

\- A ver, cuéntame una - sugirió.

El pelirrojo inició a indagar en su mente, buscando algún recuerdo de él mismo haciendo algo interesante, pero solo lograba encontrarse a si mismo haciendo los deberes, esforzándose en el trabajo o acusando a alguno de sus hermanos.

\- Fui ganador, en muchas ocasiones, de grandes premios y conmemoraciones - dijo él, con el orgullo impregnado en cada poro y su pecho inflado por el mismo.

\- Adivinare, ¿Aquello fue en los estudios? - preguntó con algo de burla, aquel pingüino a ella no la llevaba al baile, por más pelirrojo que sea.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- ¿Es en serio? Siendo tú, eso es obvio, cariño, tu no has vivido, no has hecho nada interesante de tu vida - dijo ella, con una sonrisa ladera en el rostro -. Y no intentes rebatir, lindo, que tu cara es como un libro abierto, estoy casi segura que lo más arriesgado que haz hecho en tu vida ha sido saltarte el toque de queda de la escuela mientras estudiabas - se jactó.

Y no podía decir que se equivocaba, aquella chica, por más loca que estuviera, había acertado con él.

\- Ahora bien, si te das cuenta, el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, que actualmente se encuentra bajo mi cargo, se dedica a la organización de eventos masivos, internacionales, donde la gente joven intenta divertirse y pasar momentos inolvidables, hacer recuerdos, crear anécdotas de los mismos, eso es a lo que yo me dedico, a volver aquellos eventos en eventos inolvidables, uno mejor que el otro, donde la diversión y la algarabía brillen entre la multitud, no un asilo o una biblioteca, yo creo eventos que deben ser recordados - declaró ella sorprendiéndolo en gran manera al escucharla hablar de aquella forma, la chiquilla bromista se escuchaba mas seria a pesar de que esa aura divertida seguía rodeándola -. Ahora bien, Weasley, a menos de que quieras ser recordado como el pingüino cara larga más joven de la historia, más te vale cambiar de imagen, iniciando por aquella expresión tan seria.

Y que le den, ahí tenía de vuelta a la misma chiquilla de antes.

\- Y si eres tan amable, deja de pensar de esa manera sobre los que te rodean, pareces más viejo de lo que eres, a este paso no me extrañaría verte pronto con arrugas en la cara o canas en la cabeza, sí, se usar la legermancia - canturreó ella al ver el susto y la sorpresa en la mirada de su acompañante y es que, definitivamente, las cosas SÍ podían empeorar para él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno, este ha sido un capitulo piloto que, realmente, no tengo idea de donde salió, salvo que, me he dado cuenta, no hay muchos relatos sobre esta pareja, díganme ¿Cómo se imaginaban ustedes a Audrey?


	2. Chapter 2

**Recuerdos de una noche oscura**

No la entendía, eso era más que obvio, tanto como que no le agradaba y no la soportaba.

Habían pasado horas deambulando, principalmente, por el Londres Muggle, y ciertamente no entendía por qué lo habían hecho, pero agradecía profundamente que aquel infructuoso día se encontrase ya acabado, pues luego de conseguirle un Pent House la niña había decidido que no lo quería, era extra oficial para él, aquella chiquilla estaba loca, ¿cómo alguien rechaza un Pent House privado, con buena vista, desayunador, chimenea, balcón, jacuzzi, cocina, excelente decoración, entre otras tantas cosas que aquel muggle le explicó contaba ese envidiable departamento cercano al rio Támesis y, por tanto, al Big Ben, por un lugar pequeño, ruidoso y de poca privacidad?

Definitivamente eso solo lo haría su loca jefa.

 _\- No entiendo a que quiere llegar con esto, vivir entre muggles, ¿qué hará si uno de ellos descubre que puede hacer magia? - preguntó el pelirrojo, tratando de quitar de su extraña cabeza la sola idea de hospedarse en un lugar repleto de muggles, donde, claramente, no podría hacer magia y sería un completo dolor de cabeza._

 _\- Simple, mi querido compañero - dijo ella, con una sonrisa de suiciencia grabada en el rostro - las relaciones con los muggles se han deteriorado mucho en los últimos años con respecto a tu país, de acuerdo, acaban de salir de una guerra, pero lo que aquí se necesita es ir dándole más vida a tu comunidad, a tu sociedad, que recupere poco a poco la alegría de la vida, lo colorido de los festejos -explicó-. No digo que ese cambio se dé de forma inmediata, sé que tomará su tiempo, pero lo menos que podemos hacer es iniciar por ayudar a los hijos de muggles, quienes fueron cazados por los mortifagos, debemos enseñarle a los jóvenes que, a pesar del dolor y el sufrimiento que la guerra trajo consigo, debemos mirar al futuro, porque nos espera un futuro luminoso - dijo ella con aquella sonrisa tonta que tanto lo molestaba._

Suspiró mientras entraba a su departamento, aquel que compartía con su novia, Penélope Clearwater, meses atrás _ella_ lo hubiera recibido con un beso, preguntándole como le había ido en el trabajo mientras le quitaba el saco, para después ambos enfrascarse en una platica centrada en sus vidas laborales, ella en sus estudios recién concluidos como sanadora y como de diferente era la práctica con la teoría de la sanación mágica, de todo aquello que había visto aquel día en el hospital mientras él la escuchaba ensimismado, deleitándose con el brillo que inundaba sus ojos cada vez que ella hablaba de las cosas buenas que se lograban siendo una sanadora y, posteriormente, contarle sobre su día en el ministerio. Pero todo aquello cambió el día de la guerra, ahí toda su felicidad se fue por la borda.

\- _Estoy embarazada_

Aquello se lo dijo la mañana del 2 de Mayo, el mismo día de la batalla. El busco sobrevivir, el ansiaba poder vivir para ver crecer a su futuro hijo o hija, vivir para formar su propia familia a lado de su querida Penélope, pero todo lo que él construyó a base de esfuerzo, todo por lo que había luchado en el trabajo ahora no le parecía suficiente, ahora, a pesar de que siguiera luchando por escalar en el ministerio, de poco o nada valor le significaba comparado a todo lo que perdió tras esa fatídica noche, pues, tras la primera mitad de la guerra, tras pensar ciegamente en que él merecía sobrevivir, había perdido aquello que amaba. Muchas veces escuchó a Penny regañarle o llorar por lo que había hecho a su familia, por darles la espalda, algo que ella definitivamente nunca sería capaz de hacer, después de todo, ella ya era huérfana a causa de los mortifagos, nunca creyó que algún día experimentaría tanto dolor como aquella noche, la noche en que perdió a su hermano por culpa de su insensatez, por que la vio, luchando, protegiendo a un inocente y fue ahí donde su mundo se desmoronó, fue ahí cuando presenció como la vida de dos de los seres que más quería en el mundo se escapaba de sus manos sin el poder hacer nada.

A veces pensaba que, si alguien tuvo que haber muerto en aquella batalla, era él, no Fred y su alegría por vivir, no Penny, quien llevaba dentro suyo a su hijo, quien tenía aun más derecho de nacer y vivir en un mundo lejano a toda aquella oscuridad que los acechaba día a día.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Bueno, creí que sería bueno conocer un poco más acerca de Percy y como se ha sentido en los últimos meses tras el fin de la guerra y la perdida de sus seres queridos en la misma, espero que les guste y, por favor, déjenme sus comentarios dudas entre otras cosas.


End file.
